BMW
|games = Gran Turismo 2 Gran Turismo 3: A-Spec Gran Turismo 4 Prologue Gran Turismo 4 Gran Turismo 5 Prologue Gran Turismo PSP Gran Turismo 5 Gran Turismo 6 Gran Turismo Sport |cars = }}Bayerische Motoren Werke AG (better known as Bavarian Motor Works in English or BMW for short) is a German automobile and motorcycle producing company that was founded in the year 1916. BMW owns the Mini brand, as well as producing the cars for the brand. It is also the parent company of Rolls-Royce Motor Cars. BMW also has it's own Formula 1 team, known as BMW Sauber F1 Team, a Formula 1 team born after the acquisition of the Sauber F1 Team in 2005, that had raced from 2006 until 2009, before the team returns to be propriety of Peter Sauber. BMW is well known for its performance and luxury vehicles such as the M3 coupe/sedan, M5 performance coupe, and M6 grand touring luxury sport coupe/convertible. BMW vehicles first appeared in Gran Turismo 2, and more BMW vehicles appeared in later games of the series. In Gran Turismo 2, BMW was wary of an upstart racing game requesting use of their property, and so their licensing policy was quite strict. Polyphony Digital was not allowed to use the "M" moniker nor were allowed to use the Z series vehicles, and their vehicles were only allowed to appear with no physical alterations (although racing modifications were allowed). Therefore the BMW cars in that game do not have the option to change wheel styles in the Wheel Shop, though the fictional Racing Modifications were allowed, as long as they did not bear a resemblance to current liveries used on BMW's racing cars. Only the basic 3-series, 5-series, 7-series, and 8-series appear in the BMW dealership. In future games, this restriction was removed. BMW holds the highest number of Gr.3 cars in Gran Turismo Sport, at four cars, after the addition of BMW M3 GT (BMW Motorsport) '11 to the game. List of cars The following is a list of BMW vehicles that have appeared in the Gran Turismo series at least once. Gran Turismo 2 *BMW 323ti Compact *BMW 320Ci *BMW 328Ci *BMW 328i *BMW 528i *BMW 740i *BMW 840Ci Gran Turismo 3 *BMW 328Ci Gran Turismo 4 Prologue *BMW Concept M5 '04 *BMW McLaren F1 GTR Race Car '97 Gran Turismo 4 *BMW 120d '04 *BMW 120i '04 *BMW 2002 Turbo '73 *BMW 320i Touring Car '03 *BMW 330i '05 *BMW M Coupe '98 *BMW M3 '04 *BMW M3 CSL '03 *BMW M3 GTR '03 *BMW M3 GTR Race Car '01 *BMW M5 '05 *BMW McLaren F1 GTR Race Car '97 *BMW V12 LMR Race Car '99 *BMW Z4 '03 Gran Turismo 5 Prologue *BMW 135i Coupe '07 *BMW Concept 1 Series tii '07 *BMW M3 Coupé '07 *BMW Z4 '03 Gran Turismo PSP *BMW 120d '04 *BMW 120i '04 *BMW 2002 Turbo '73 *BMW 320i Touring Car '03 *BMW 330i '05 *BMW Concept M5 '04 *BMW M Coupe '98 *BMW M3 '04 *BMW M3 CSL '03 *BMW M3 GTR '03 *BMW M3 GTR Race Car '01 *BMW M5 '05 *BMW McLaren F1 GTR Race Car '97 *BMW V12 LMR Race Car '99 *BMW Z4 '03 Gran Turismo 5 Premium cars *BMW 135i Coupe '07 *BMW Concept 1 Series tii '07 *BMW M3 Coupé '07 *BMW M5 '08 *BMW Z4 '03 *BMW Z4 M Coupe '08 Standard cars *BMW 120d '04 *BMW 120i '04 *BMW 2002 Turbo '73 *BMW 320i Touring Car '03 *BMW 330i '05 *BMW M3 '04 *BMW M3 CSL '03 *BMW M3 GTR '03 *BMW M3 GTR Race Car '01 *BMW M5 '05 *BMW McLaren F1 GTR Race Car '97 *BMW M Coupe '98 *BMW V12 LMR Race Car '99 Gran Turismo 6 *BMW 507 '57 *BMW 120i '04 *BMW 2002 Turbo '73 *BMW 120d '04 *BMW Z4 '03 *BMW 330i '05 *BMW M Coupe '98 *BMW 320i Touring Car '03 *BMW 135i Coupe '07 *BMW Concept 1 Series tii '07 *BMW Z4 M Coupe '08 *BMW M3 '04 *BMW Z8 '01 *BMW M3 Coupé '07 *BMW M3 CSL '03 *BMW M3 Coupé Chrome Line *BMW M3 GTR '03 *BMW M4 Coupé *BMW M4 M Performance Edition *BMW M5 '08 *BMW M5 '05 *BMW M3 GTR Race Car '01 *BMW E92 M3 (BMW Motorsport) '10 *BMW M3 GT (BMW Motorsport) '11 *BMW M3 GT2 Base Model '11 *BMW Z4 GT3 '11 *BMW McLaren F1 GTR Race Car '97 *BMW V12 LMR Race Car '99 *BMW Vision Gran Turismo Gran Turismo Sport *BMW i3 '15 *BMW M3 Coupé '03 *BMW M3 Coupé '07 *BMW M3 GT (BMW Motorsport) '11 *BMW M3 Sport Evolution '89 *BMW M4 Safety Car *BMW M4 Coupé *BMW M4 Gr.4 *BMW M6 GT3 M Power Livery '16 *BMW M6 GT3 (Walkenhorst Motorsport) '16 *BMW Vision Gran Turismo *BMW Z4 GT3 '11 *BMW Z8 '01 Pictures in Gran Turismo 2 BMW 323Ci.jpg|1999 BMW 323Ci BMW 328Ci (GT2).jpg|1999 BMW 328Ci BMW 320Ci.jpg|BMW 320Ci BMW 323ti Compact.jpg|BMW 323ti Compact BMW 328i.JPG|BMW 328i BMW 528i.jpg|BMW 528i BMW 740i.jpg|BMW 740i BMW 840Ci.jpg|BMW 840Ci Pictures in Gran Turismo 4 BMW 2002 Turbo '73.jpg|BMW 2002 Turbo '73 BMW M Coupe '98.jpg|BMW M Coupe '98 BMW 120i '04.jpg|BMW 120i '04 BMW 120d '04.jpg|BMW 120d '04 BMW 330i '05.jpg|BMW 330i '05 BMW M3 '04.jpg|BMW M3 '04 BMW M3 CSL '03.jpg|BMW M3 CSL '03 BMW M3 GTR '03.jpg|BMW M3 GTR '03 BMW M5 '05.jpg|BMW M5 '05 BMW 320i Touring Car '03.jpg|BMW 320i Touring Car '03 BMW V12 LMR Race Car '99.jpg|BMW V12 LMR Race Car '99 BMW M3 GTR Race Car '01.jpg|BMW M3 GTR Touring Car '01 Bmw-mclaren-f1-gtr-race-car-97.jpg|BMW McLaren F1 GTR Race Car '97 Notes See also Category:GT2 Manufacturers Category:GT3 Manufacturers Category:GT4P Manufacturers Category:GT4 Manufacturers Category:GT5 Prologue Manufacturers Category:GT PSP Manufacturers Category:GT5 Manufacturers Category:GT6 Manufacturers Category:GT Sport Manufacturers Category:German Manufacturers